


Perfect to Me

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: When Sam touches Gabriel’s less than perfect abs, the only thing that goes through his mind is how repulsive it must be for Sam to be with someone like him. Now all Sam has to do is figure out why his angel is shrinking from him before he spirals too deep.





	Perfect to Me

Sam’s favorite thing to do was to take the time to worship Gabriel’s stomach. placing small kisses and nibbles as he reveled in how that part of his boyfriend was soft and warm, yet he could feel the muscle under the slight pudge.

Now Gabriel wasn’t shy about most things but for some reason, he was shy about this.No one could blame him for it either. He’d seen Sam naked. He knew what the boy was packing. How could anyone compare to that kind of firm sleekness? 

Squirming, Gabriel tried to think about how Sam’s lips felt as they moved over his body, but his mind kept coming back to that squishy bit. How Sam must be repulsed and just paying attention out of pity. 

Sam could sense something was off, so he stopped and looked up at his angel with concern. “Gabe. What’s wrong?" 

Gabriel swallowed nervously and looked down at Sam with a forced smile, "Nothing, pudding pop. I’m fine.”

“No. You’re really not.” Sam said as he crawled up until he was face to face with him, “Talk to me. It’s okay if you’re not in the mood." 

"I’m in the mood. So in the mood. I have all the mood.” Gabriel deflected with the deft of a fencing champion while trying to grope Sam back into action. 

Sam stayed Gabriel’s wandering hands with a gentle grip to his wrists. “Babe, you’re not even hard.” he whispered, “Did I- did I do something wrong? Hurt you?” 

Gabriel’s little noise of surprise at that 

Gabriel let out a small noise of surprise that Sam would blame himself for this. Of course, who was he fooling, this was Sam Winchester. Willing to take the blame even when it wasn’t warranted. Closing his eyes, Gabriel shook his head in denial. “You didn’t do anything wrong." 

"Then what is it?” Sam asked, settling at his boyfriend’s side and touching the bottom of his chin to turn Gabriel’s face toward him. 

Pulling away from Sam self-consciously, he drew the covers up to his ribs and rolled onto his side to bury his face against Sam’s chest. “It’s stupid. I’ve watched suns burn out and galaxies born. This is just… forget it. I ruined tonight so you might as well get some sleep.” 

“Gabriel!” he said, the name sounding harsh in his own ears so he tries again but kinder. “Gabriel. You’ve not ruined anything other than making me worry.  If you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can’t help you." 

The silence dragged on as Gabriel weighed the options. He could brush off the whole conversation and pretend that it was a passing fancy that distracted him. He could make something up or he could come clean about it. The worst that could happen was that Sam would be so irritated at his lack of confidence that he left. Then Gabriel wouldn’t be any worse off than he was a few years ago. Right? That’s when he really imagined what it would be like without Sam. Without the thousand-watt smile when Gabriel took him to see some part of the world a Winchester wouldn’t ever see by his own means. A life without the presence of the human space heater in his bed. Warming everything until even Gabriel’s wings were lax and spread wide for more. A life of perpetual solitude without Sam’s loving shadow surrounding him. "It’s my stomach.” Gabriel whispered, “My vessel. I don’t like it and I don’t understand why you do either. It’s… awful and I can’t change it.” 

Sam was stumped for a bare second before he pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead and wrapped him up in his arms. “I’m sorry. If it makes you uncomfortable then I won’t draw attention to that part of you but for what it’s worth, I think it’s beautiful. Just like the rest of you. There isn’t an inch of your vessel that I don’t find attractive in some way.” 

“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter,” Gabriel grumbled. 

“I’m not. It’d insult both of our intelligence.” Sam pressed another kiss just shy of Gabriel’s ear and whispered, low and sultry, “Haven’t you ever wondered why I like when you pull me up against your chest while you’re fucking me? It’s because I can feel every inch of you against me and in me.” 

Lifting his gaze to meet Sam’s, Gabriel looked for any trace of some kind of deception. Even if it was Sam trying to make him feel better but that’s not what he saw. There was the most beautiful man in all of creation looking at him with complete adoration. Pressing their lips together in a gentle, silent thanks for showing him the love he needed. Because he may not be able to look at himself and see something he liked but he could try to see himself through Sam’s eyes. Maybe with time, he’d see the beauty that was so apparent to the man. 


End file.
